


What the norns predicted

by Lucky1443



Series: Avengers living with Loki [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banished Loki, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki Needs a Hug, Magicless Loki, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky1443/pseuds/Lucky1443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers find out what Loki, and Thor's fates entailed before Loki went off the deep end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the norns predicted

**Author's Note:**

> I love norse mythology so this is how this story came to be, also trigger warning for rape

  The avengers, and their newest addition of a de-magiced Loki were deathly bored they were all grouped into the living room searching for something to watch on Netflix when Tony spoke, "Hey point break, reindeer games I have a question." Attention went to Tony, Thor, and Loki.  
  
  The gods turned their attention to Tony, "Yes, friend what's your question?" Thor asked, "Well both you and Loki mentioned something called the norns a few times, what's that?" Tony asked questioningly, "The norns are female beings who rule the destiny of gods and men. They tell you your fate." Loki explained before Thor could speak, "So.. What was your guy's fates? Was Loki oppose to go off the deep end and lose his magical stuff?" Loki stiffened, and Thor looked solemn.  
  
  "Are fates got disrupted at my coronation, the fates changed and I met you all." Thor explained sadly, Natasha spoke, "What happened at your coronation?" "Thor, was unfit for the throne he was arrogant, and quick to wage war, to suspend the coronation I let frost giants into the palace. They attempted to steal the tesseract and bring it back to Jötunheimr, they were slain by the destroyer, but Thor thought it would be a good idea to go to Jötunheimr, and attempt to wage war." Loki explained a bit of sarcasm near the end of his sentence.  
  
  The avenger team was stunned but Loki continued, "Thor, attacked without thinking and people got hurt, when the all-father finally came the damage was already done, the king of Jötunheimr Laufey, my....father said the long standing peace between Jötunheimr, and Asgard was done and that Thor, had just waged war, in turn Thor was banished to Midgard."  
  
  Thor looked down ashamed, "What was apposed to happen?" Clint asked, "I would have been crowned king, Loki would have married Sigyn, and I Sif, I would be fated to have two sons, and one daughter. Móði meaning brave, Magni meaning strong, and finally my daughter Thrud meaning strength."  
  
  Tony, remembered how Thor had explained that they were both betrothed, "What about Loki's kids?" Natasha asked surprising the group, "Loki, has already had two of his fated children, in total he will have six children, all of whom except a few would become horrible monsters, that would bring Ragnarök, the end of the gods." Loki looked a bit angry, "Thor, my children are not monsters." "What are the names of Loki's kids?" Bruce asked wondering if what he read of Norse mythology was true.  
  
  "The two that Loki has already is Sleipnir-" The group looked horrified, "You mean the horse that chewed on, Tony's shirt in the stables?" Steve asked shocked, "You let them meet, Sleipnir?" Loki asked slowly turning his head to glare at Thor, "Yes, friends that Sleipnir is Loki's first child, born of Loki, and Svaðilfari during the fortification of Asgard." Thor explained looking sad.  
  
  "Why is Loki's kid a...horse?" Steve asked slowly watching Loki's expression closely Thor looked at Loki for permission to continue speaking of his children, Loki looked sad staring off into the corner of the room, Thor took that as a go ahead.  
  
  "Svaðilfari, was the horse of a giant, Svaðilfari was extremely powerful, fast, and strong Asgard needed a wall, to protect us from intruders so we made a bet with Svaðilfari's owner, if he could build the wall in the time span of one winter, with only the help of Svaðilfari and if he did it he would gain the hand of Freyja, the goddess of the sun and the moon. We didn't expect Svaðilfari, and his owner to be so fast they were almost complete three days before the winter would end, so father told Loki."

 

 

* * *

 

 

   Loki, stood at the counsel of gods as Odin addressed him, "My son, you are the one who suggested we accept the bet, because of your foul judgement I sentence you to death, if you can not find a way to sabotage Svaðilfari, and his owners work." Loki's eyes widened what would he do?, "No please, father spare my life, I beg of you. I Loki of Asgard promise to find a way to sabotage them." Loki felt the air prickle with magic from the magical oath, and he set off to find a way to sabotage Svaðilfari, and his owner.  
  
   That night, the giant and Svaðilfari ventured into the snow-draped forest in search of stones. Along their way, a mare, who was none other than Loki in disguise, whinnied to the stallion from a short distance away. When the stallion saw the mare, his heart wasn’t the only organ that was roused by delight and lust, and he snapped his reins and bounded into the woods after her. The mare ran all night, and all night Svaðilfari chased after her. When morning came, the giant’s horse was still missing, and the now-despairing giant knew that there was no way that he could now finish the wall in time.  
  
   The Æsir then paid the giant the wages they deemed he deserved: a fatal blow from Thor's hammer Mjölnir, which shattered his head into pieces no bigger than breadcrumbs.

  Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Svaðilfari had caught up with Loki and forced the mare to the ground, Loki in panic started to shape shift back into his regular Æsir form, but Loki not anticipating how fast Svaðilfari was in the middle of his transformation Svaðilfari, had shoved himself into Loki, who's internal organs were still female, but not his external appearances, "N-no! Svaðilfari stop!" Loki begged but the great horse did not stop until he was finished, he abandoned a crying Loki in the forest.  
  
   Loki, slowly sat up from his spot, and magicked away the mess Svaðilfari left behind, he attempted to change his internal form back to male but was met with a fated problem, he was pregnant.  
  
   He, lived alone in the forest for eleven and a half months, he returned home with an eight legged fowl in tow, looking sickly, and had been brang to the healers immediately, Odin upon finding out the parents of the foul took the baby horse as his own and allowed Loki to name it, and so Loki did and he named it Sleipnir, Odin took Sleipnir away as his personal steed.

 

* * *

 

 

  The avengers were in varying degrees of shock, "L.. Loki was raped?" Clint asked slowly not sure what would set the god of mischief off, said god looked extremely uncomfortable staring off into the distance avoiding all eye contact, "What is this rape you speak of?" Thor asked shocking the entire group, "Wait you guys don't have like rape up there in gold land?" Tony asked eyes wide with shock, glancing at Loki remorsefully, "Rape is sexual intercourse without consent." Natasha explained, Loki looked up but refused to lock eyes with anyone, "Brother, did you not...consent?" Thor asked slowly too his uncomfortable brother.  
  
  "I am not your brother Thor. But if you must know I did not consent he was too fast for me I-I should have been faster." Loki stuttered a bit bottling up his emotions like he had always done, Thor looked shocked, "Brother why did you not tell me? I would have found Svaðilfari and killed him myself and made a nice rug made of his skin to put in your room if you had just said som-" Thor was shocked as Loki back handed him across the face, "Thor, drop it, it isn't that big of a deal, I'm over it, it was nothing." Loki said slowly.  
  
  The entire team looked remorsefully at Loki, except for Natasha, and Clint, the former because she knew what too much remorse could do to a person, and the latter because he was still trying to deal with Loki taking over his brain, "That was... Sad...Let's not talk about Sleipnir how about Loki's other children that he hasn't had yet?" Tony asked he wanted to know the story of the rest of Loki's children but he didn't want Loki to be sad, he knew how traumatic certain things could be.  
  
  "Loki, are you Okay with me talking to them about the rest?" Thor asked looking to Loki for confirmation not wanting to hurt his brother, "I don't care... I'll be in my room." Loki stood up and retreated to the lift and headed to his room leaving the group in silence.  
  
  "Allow me to continue, if you would, Loki is fated to marry Sigyn you remember her, yes?" Thor asked looking over the group as they nodded, "Loki is fated to have to children with her, twins Vali and Nari the unlucky sons of Loki is what the Æsir refer to them as, after the death of Baldr are brother, Loki's children will be killed to atone for Loki's murder of Baldr, Vali will be turned into a wolf, and will kill Nari, then Vali will turn back long enough to see his work, and that I will come in and... And kill Vali... We then will use his children's entrails to bind him to a rock, till Ragnarök." Thor said starting to tear up at his part of the story soft tears streaming down his face.  
  
  "Norns I'm sorry, Loki, I'm so sorry." Thor said holding his eyes in his hands as he cried a bit, the team showing varying degrees of anger, and shock, Bruce getting a little green in his eyes, "Why the hell would you kill Loki's kids for something he did!" Natasha yelled her motherly instincts kicking in, "I do not know, lady Natasha." Thor said wiping some of his tears away.  
  
  "In Asgard are law says that if the person who committed the crime is married, his or hers, wife, or husband will get the same sentence along with the children sometimes, that is why Sigyn did not attend the trial she did not want to be sentenced to the same fate as Loki, even though they are formerly betrothed until, she is reassigned a husband, Loki, and Sigyn are still betrothed in the eyes of Asgard." Thor explained the team showing varying faces, of different emotions.  
  
  "Asgard is seriously fucked up... I need a drink." Said Tony standing up, "Get me one too." "Me too." The group except Thor said, even though Steve, and Bruce couldn't get drunk for different reasons(Super soldier serum, and possible hulk)They really needed one right now, "What about Loki's other kids?" Tony tested coming back with varies alcoholic beverages for the group, and himself and sitting down.  
  
  "Loki, is fated to have a mistress Angrboda, who will bare him three monstrous children, Hel one side of her is beautiful, the other side is a decaying corpse, she is fated to be the ruler of Helheim resting place of the unworthy dead people who do not die in battle, Fenrir the wolf-" Tony cut Thor off, "You mean the wolf that bit the hand off of that Tyr guy in Asgard?" Tony asked confused.  
  
  "Yes, man of iron, Loki, and Angrboda met earlier than fated, I honestly wonder what happened that made the fates mess up." Thor said thoughtfully, "Any ways, Fenrir is fated to kill Odin All-father which is why he was bound, he is also fated to eat the sun, and the moon, at Ragnarök, and finally Loki's final child is Jörmungandr He is a large serpent who is big enough to eat its on tail while wrapped around Midgard, it is fated that at Ragnarök I will kill Jörmungandr, and walk nine paces before falling dead from his venom." He talked so nonchalantly about his impending death it was almost unreal.  
  
  "What's Loki's fate for Ragnarök?" Clint asked curiously, "Loki is fated to die at Ragnarök, at the hands of Heimdall's, and Heimdall's life will end at Loki's hands." The team was all silent, thinking of words to form about this new information.  
  
  I guess you learn new things every day, even if its that fated death of one of your team members, but hey the fates had been wrong before.


End file.
